Economic Warfare: Revenge is Always Sweet!
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: Exposing a loved one is never easy and a betrayal is all it takes… The one Kagome needs is never far away and has always had an eye for her.  Sometimes it's about getting revenge in the most pleasurable way. Lemons. Sess/Kag
1. Revelations

_**I Hope you all enjoy this.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Inuyasha Characters. _**

**_Love you guys! _**

**_.:xoxo:._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Economic Warfare <strong>_

Perfectly manicure bare feet carried a beautiful woman slowly down the paved street towards a tall skyscraper. A deep wine colored gown lifted to expose perfectly toned long legs as the woman slowly made her way up the stairs. Holding her black suede heels in her left hand she continued to walk towards the building.

As her figure neared the door the light's shown on her face to reveal tear streaks to the concierge whom quickly ushered her inside out of the chilled night air. As she stepped into the beautiful lobby her head held high she walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. Long black locks cascading down her back into a midnight pool ending at her waist.

"Miss. Kagome are you alright, and is there anything we may assist you with this evening?" The desk clerk said from behind her quickly as he stood from his seated position.

'Hugo' she looked up into his young face offering a sad smile, and waved at him. His work uniform a tailor black suit with his name tag.

"I am fine Hugo." She said before turning and continuing to wait for the elevator. Soon enough the doors opened and she stepped forward into the elevator sighing as the cool marble of the floor continued to sooth her feet.

"You have a good evening Miss." She smiled at his sweet antics as the doors shut.

_'26'_ her finger pressed into the button as it lit up and she felt the stead climb of the elevator. Leaning back into the elevator corner she felt herself begin to relax. Closing her eyes she waited until she felt the elevator still and the doors open.

Stepping out of the elevator she turned and slid her key into its slot and locked the doors. Turning she looked at her sanctuary and its home decorators appearance. The view was always breath taking, and that's why she had purchased it.

Smirking she allowed her gown to slide off her shoulders pooling at her feet. A small smile graced her lips as she was left completely nude in the entrance of her high-rise penthouse apartment. Stepping onto the cherry hardwoods she sighed in content as she made her way into the bedroom where her king size bed was made to perfection with a dozen or so pillows lay lazily upon the fluffy bedspread. White chiffon curtains adorned her wall to wall windows, and the stairs twinkled in delight. Her lights were dimmed as she made her way into the bathroom joined to her bedroom.

Her eyes twinkling as the lay upon the claw foot bathtub in the center of the Venetian tiled bathroom. Stepping towards the bathtub she quickly turned the hot water on, and watched as the bath began to fill. She dropped a few dried lavender blossoms into the bath and allowed the aroma to fill the room. Slowly stepping into the bath she felt as her horrible evening floated away into the abyss.

Closing her eyes she sank into the water and felt the anger wash away from her leaving her cleansed and refreshed. She felt her heart begin to clinch within her chest and she heard a sob break from her chest. Anger once again swelled in her eyes, and she stepped from the bath. Quickly getting ready for bed she left the bathroom, and heard her cell phone ringing.

Looking to the blackberry her brow creased as she took notice of her best friend calling at 2 am.

'**SANGO**' displayed upon the screen and flashing a light purple.

Flipping the phone open quickly she spoke into the device quickly.

"Hey Sango" Kagome answered as emotionless as possible wanting to seem alright to her best friend of 15 years. She immediately heard her friend break into a long angry rant.

"How dare HE do this to YOU? I'll KILL the little fucking ass-h." Sango screamed into the phone as her voice cracked at the last word, and a baby began to cry in the background.

Rolling her eyes she gently tried to calm her friend.

"Sango" She all but hummed into the phone. Soon her friend calmed enough to hear her voice and she rejoiced in the fact her hot tempered friend was listening to her. Lying back onto the bed with her phone to her ear she finally spoke.

"I assure you that I am fine and I will see you tomorrow at work. " Kagome confidently spoke into the phone quickly and hanging up on her friend finally allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several Blocks away in a sixty five story building<em>**

* * *

><p>Papers flew aimlessly in the air as a clawed hand reached for the photo on his desk throwing it out of the door. Standing he paced the room and allowed his aura to expand throughout the building.<p>

"No one is here…. Good" An evil smirk graced his lips as he walked to the door opposite of his own. Reaching for the door knob he slowly tried to turn it and inspect the room. Only to have the knob remain unmoving and causing his anger to rise to new heights.

"AGHHHHHHH" He screamed into the air as he began turning desks over, and trashing the office in his blinded rage. His tux jacket dropped across the desk of his receptionist and his eyes suddenly turned to a warm gold.

"Stop this" A cool voice said as he turned his eyes to his older half brother and growled at the sudden judgment filling his eyes.

"What's it to you Sesshoumaru" The younger man said standing up straight and heading towards his office to slam the door in his elders face.

"I won't allow you to hurt her" Sesshoumaru said stopping the door with ease and allowing himself entrance into his siblings office. Fierce Golden eyes scanned the destruction of the office. Papers throw about everywhere and the leather Armani chase lounger with claw marks down the center.

Inuyasha walked behind his desk and watched as his brother continued to walk about with his eyes glued onto his. Inuyasha took in a shaky breath as if trying to calm his raging blood.

"Fuck off Sesshhh.." A clawed hand gripped his neck slamming him up against the wall and red eyes stared into his. Taking his brother wrist in his hand he gently squeezed it to try and bring his brother out of his rage.

"I'm sorry, and I didn't mean it" Inuyasha all but whimpered to his brother, and felt himself falling to the floor. Watching quietly as his brother turned to him with angry eyes.

"You have three hours to remedy this situation before our employees arrive." Sesshoumaru all but barked at him as his eyes scanned over the office landing on the Chase lounge again. Turning back to Inuyasha his eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"Have the interior decorator fix that sofa or you will be demoted." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the door and walked into the waiting elevator where is assistant was waiting for him. As the doors shut he looked down at the young woman and his eyes narrowed.

Smelling her silently his eyes widened a fraction as he stepped away from her and looked down at the beautiful woman sharing the small space with him. Chocolate eyes looked up into his as she quickly looked at her feet.

"You had intercourse with my brother last night, and didn't bother to bathe." Sesshoumaru said to her with disdain as his eyebrow rose up in question, and watched as her whole body flushed with embarrassment.

"Mr. Inutashio I believe that my personal life is none of your business." She spat at him as she looked up into his eyes again and smirked.

"That you are correct Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to the elevator and took a step towards the double doors as the bell rang and the doors flew open. Sesshoumaru stepped from the elevator into the entrance of his personal floor. Turning he glanced at the woman behind him to see a satisfied grin plastered across her face.

"You're fired, and you will receive no letter of recommendation from the Taisho Corporations." Feeling his inner demon purr out of pure delight as confusion etched itself onto her face and the doors shut separating them before she could protest.

Gracefully walking to his office he gently shut the door and lay back onto the crème suede sofa. Bright eyes drifted shut as he drifted off into sleep. Not hearing the busy lobby 65 floors down as some of the harder working employees flooded into the building for the work day to begin.

* * *

><p>Ocean deep blue eyes opened up to slowly focus on lilac wall in her bedroom. Sitting up slightly she took in a deep breath and slipped from the bed. Her toes touched the cool hardwood and sent a chill through her spine as she made her way into her French gourmet kitchen.<p>

Slowly walking to the stainless steel fridge she opened the door and felt another chill run down her spin as the cool air met her face. Reaching for the orange juice her face became grim as she poured what was left inside the carton into a glass. Only 1/4th of a glass was left for her.

"Really?" Her feminine voice asked as she looked up to the heavens her eyebrow twitching slightly.

Drinking the juice quickly she turned towards her bedroom and made her way into her vast walk in closet. Flipping on the light she walked past the shoes and to the back where her hand skimmed through several dress suits before turning around unsatisfied. Anger filled her face as she heard the elevator bell ring, but knew it wouldn't open.

Running quickly through the apartment she pressed her ear to the elevator door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked harshly through the crack as she heard a small child whimper.

"Kagome, Its Sango." Her friend said breathlessly as she quickly turned the key allowing the doors to open for her friend as a small child cam bounding out.

"AUNT KAGOME!" The sweet little boy yelled as he clutched onto her legs. She lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey there little man. Go see if there are some of your cookies left in the fridge." Kagome said as he was immediately running towards the kitchen and looked up towards her friend with her arms full of bags and holding two coffees.

"Yeah I love you to. Now help me." Sango barked at her as she handed her a venti iced coffee and walked towards her bedroom. Smiling at her friends back she locked the door and follow close behind.

"What are you doing?" She was shocked to see all the bags her friend had with her and even more surprised to see her laying out different outfits.

"You're not leaving this house without looking like a bombshell." Sango exclaimed as her Chocolate eyes scanned her up and down only to smile as she fell back onto her light maroon lounger.

"Your worry about me too much Sango, and how much money did you spend on all of this?" Her blue eyes met chocolate ones as she pointed to each outfit and matching shoes until her eyes landed on the last bag. Which Sango hadn't emptied and looked at it questioningly.

"You would just get angry if I told you, and plus I already know which outfit your going to choose. The ones on the bed are mine." Sango said to her pointedly as she looked to the bag and back up to her under her lashes. Kagome knew that look, and smirked to her friend.

"Do you know me so well?" Kagome said as she walked towards the bag only to have it snatched from its spot and behind her best friends back with that evil look spread across her face.

"You can't have it until you promise me something." Sango said as she lifted her latte to her lips and took a cautious sip. Kagome raised her eyebrow and giggled as she walked towards her friend to get the bag.

"What's the promise Sango" Kagome asked as she grabbed the bag and walked back to sit on her bed sucking the coffee through the light green straw.

_'She will never break a promise to me'_ Sango thought to herself as she finally let the words slip from her lips.

"You can never take him back, and I mean it."

Kagome's eyes ripped from the bag up to her friends as she felt her heart drop in her chest. Sango suddenly stood and hugged her tightly.

"You deserve so much more than him cheating Kagome. So much more and I know it hurts. Let me help you get through this. We are all here for you." Sango said into the crown of Kagome's head as she felt tears slipping down her chest.

"I promise." She her the woman within her arms whisper as she released her and sat back onto the floor. Pointing to the bag Sango looked her in the eyes once more, and smiled.

"It's yours now." With that fraise falling from her close friends' lips she opened the bag Blue eyes looking side. Eyes widened as she lifted the Ralph Lauren Black Label Clarissa Cream with black button front worsted wool skirt into the air and her jaw dropped as she turned to her friend speechless.

"Made in Italy." Sango said pointing to the skirt smiling at her friend. Her hand resting over her heart as her friend smiled at her.

After positioning the skirt on the end of the bed gently she looking back into the bag and lifted a black cashmere turtleneck with ribbed trim from the bottom.

"Cashmere Oh My GOD SANGO!" Kagome jumped up and down with excitement as she knocked her friend over in a hug. Kissing her on the cheek and two women continued to laugh in the floor.

"Aunt Kagome, Mom." Both women turned to the little boy standing in the door way with a glass of milk, and a plate of cookies.

"Hey Buddy!" Kagome said as she jumped up and walked over to him with a big smile!

"You're out of milk now." Kagome giggled as she patted him on the head and walked into the closet laughing at her nephew whom was confused.

Kagome looked out the door and walked back to the bed retrieving the new outfit her best friend got her. Turning back to the closet she looked at her friend who was looking at her with determination etched onto her face. Brown eyes meeting blue in a standoff as Sango glanced at the wall of shoes within Kagome's closet.

"Go pick a pair out." Kagome laughed as her friend ran into her closet and started to scan over the shoes. Knowing that her friend was going to be looking for awhile she started to dress herself.

Reaching into a draw under her sunglass case she pulled out a black lace Victoria Secret bra and matching thong quickly finding their place on her body. Reaching into the draw behind her she pulled the sheer black panty hose free and fought her way into them. Looking to the Cashmere shirt she slid it over her head and into place and kagome realized it was tight making her chest seem large. Looking to the skirt she smiled as she slipped into it and zipped it up the side.

Looking into the mirror she pulled her hair into a French twist with a few strands remaining around her face.

It was a pencil skirt and caused her waist to look small, and knew it would drive him crazy. Looking to her friend she walked towards her with a pair of black and white Beijo pumps. Sleeping her feet into them she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her friend whom sat back gawking at her.

"He is going to die when he see's you." Sango said as she started to help Kagome with her makeup.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sango questioned her as she lifted Kagome's petite hand into the air inspecting the 4 carat flawless engagement ring that lay elegantly upon her hand.

"I will be returning it to him Sango." Kagome said as an evil smirk graced her lips and

took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning and walking out of the closet.

"Knock em dead!" Sango shouted at her as she left the apartment and headed to the office. Falling back onto the floor out of exhaustion she looked at her son whom was quietly eating his cookies and watching cartoons.

"So cute." Sango whispered to herself as she started to try on the different shoe collections of her best friend.

* * *

><p>The sound of a powerful walk could be heard echoing throughout the lobby as people made way for the one and only person they didn't want to see. They knew she was in a fowl mood, and none wished to end up on her bad side if the rumors circulating where true about the events at the gala many people would be fired today perhaps even murdered.<p>

People left the elevator as she stepped inside, and watched as she removed her sunglasses to show fierce blue eyes. Perfect Smokey eye makeup, blood red lips, and high cheekbones looking out at the crowd she pressed the _'66'_ button. Watching as metal doors closed in front of the prying crowd and the elevator took her to the one person she had to see at the moment.

Tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the doors to open she looked at her reflection in the mirror's within the elevator. Smoothing out her wrinkleless skirt she turned towards the doors as they slowly opened. Walking into the quiet office she knocked lightly on the frosted door.

"Come in." Came a rough, and tired sounding voice. Her hand began to turn the knob as she slowly looked back as the elevator doors closed. It was now or never. Determination filled her sapphire eyes as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you all think!<strong>_

_**Cant wait to read the reviews!**_

_**I've had the flu for acouple of days now.**_

_**.:XoXo:.**_

_**~Paundrea Sciffo**_


	2. The Meeting

Love your reviews! They defiantly encourage me!

I will start using Hana Hikaru as my beta for the next chapter.

I want to say thank you to the following for your reviews:

_Sherry15, Diana, Hattaru, Kaoruhana, Hana Hikaru, _

_Sninja, Lakeya2700, JaychAn, Minny_

**.:XoXo:.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I could smell her anger as soon as the elevator doors opened and quickly took a seat behind my desk. The sound of stilettos hitting the marble flooring outside my door seemed to make me tense. Even though I knew she wouldn't hurt me, and in fact she adores me. She still made me nervous and on edge. Years of admiring her from afar had caused me to become this way around her.<p>

Running my finger tips across the polished cherry Louis XV Period Desk the coolness of the word seemed to calm my raging mind as a light tapping came to the door. Looking to the desk I allowed a slight smile to grace my face.

'_Such a nice gift Kagome' I thought to myself leaning back into the Cream Canopy chair she gifted me last Christmas. _

"Come in" I say to her a little strained even to my ears. I hear her heart beat accelerate as she slowly enters my office and to my surprise dressed like the C.E.O she truly was. Leaning forward I motion her to take a seat on crème suede sofa she purchased some years ago.

My eyes stayed on her as she made her way to the sofa pulling out various papers and laying them out on the coffee table in front her eyes lifted to mine and a look of annoyance filled hers.

"Are you going to join me or should I come back later after you're done gawking at me" Fell from those authoritative plump red lips as she lifted her perfectly arched eyebrow. Standing I walk and take a seat opposite of her staring into her and trying to evaluate her mental standing after the events of yesterday.

"You seem well." I say to her gracing the beautiful woman with a questioning look, and watch as she sits up straight looking me in the eyes with confusion. I take curious notice as she seems to relax for a brief second before looking to the papers and lifting a stack handing them to me.

"I see, Right to business Miss. Higurashi" I say towards here as my eyes scan over the documents and hear her sigh in annoyance above me.

"Sesshoumaru you have known me close to 20 years. Call me Kagome." I could hear the anger in her voice. Lifting my eyes to her endless blue ones I see the hurt in them and look back to the document.

"You want to dissolve his position at this firm" I say as I continue to scan the various documents in front of me. A huge pile of evidence is what she just handed me, and would be more than enough to have him removed permanently from the premises even if Inuyasha was indeed the second son of the late tycoon whom built and left the companies to the three children he adored.

All of their parents had been rather close, and his parents had fallen in love with the young miko thus wanting to secure a place for her in one of his sons' lives. He had made sure Kagome had been left with more stock then Inuyasha and thus more authority. His father had wanted him to marry Kagome not Inuyasha and had made sure she was mentally and financially stable enough to prove her worth to the board 6 years ago. She had earned the title of vice president and future president of Taisho corporations if anything were to happen to him.

I hear a light giggle come from the woman in front of me. Suddenly a perfectly polished finger pulled the papers to reveal angry sapphire eyes that seemed to make my inner demon recoil into the depths of my mind trying to protect itself.

"All the firms Sesshoumaru... Past Present and…Future" I watch as the words roll off her lips and she her scent evened into the calming scent of jasmine, and fresh water. She sat back crossing her legs placing her hands in her lap.

"This should be more than enough to do so" I say to her as she started to gather the papers and slip them into her leather crocodile briefcase locking it with a code he hadn't seen. She stood suddenly and I looked up into her face once more as she started to walk towards the door.

"Ill schedule a board meeting for later today" I say to her retreating form as she turns with a smile on her lips and those blue eyes sparking evilly. I defiantly took notice of the way her hips swayed in the outfit and she knew I had.

"Good." She said to me as she flung the door open startling the new secretary as she made her way towards the elevator.

"Mr. Taisho You have some missed calls, and I have email you the messages" The young girl said to me nervously as she looked back to her computer and looked to my laptop as I began to read the messages she had typed for me.

"Get the board members assembled for a meeting later today" I say to her as she quickly stands walking to my desk. I scan her and notice that she is plain, and obviously in my office because she is a hard working. Dress professionally not slutty her hair a dark auburn, and bright green eyes behind very think glasses. Not a stitch of makeup or perfume. She obviously understood I didn't like whores as my employees.

"Here is my resume' Mr. Taisho" I look to her and offer her an impatient node, and hand her the list of members to call.

"Set it for three and tell them its non-negotiable. Also relay that a member shall be relieved of their position and thus anyone else can go on the chopping block with said person" I say to her looking quickly down at her resume' looking for her name and sigh when I realize it's simple.

"Miss. Rin, We are cleaning house." I quickly say to her retreating form as she turns to me grabbing the handle to the door.

"Yes Sir" She said right before she shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Office<strong>_

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and she felt all of their eyes on her as she walked with grace towards her office. Taking her key out she unlocked her door and stepped inside to settle in before making a few necessary calls to clients.<p>

Turning to her phone she dialed her receptionist waiting for her to answer. Three rings later Kagome stood walking to the door slowly turning the knob she stood up straight and walked out into the office.

All eyes turned to her in question as she pointed to the empty desk.

"Where is she?" Kagome said loudly to everyone as she heard someone walking quickly to her and held her by the elbow turning her around. She came face to face with Miroku, and she visibly relaxed as he led her back into her office and shut the door behind them.

"Miroku I didn't know you were coming to work today!" Kagome said as she hugged her best-friends husband and her long time friend. He hugged her back gently as he clear his throat taking a step back.

"Miss. Kagome" He said with a wink as he took a seat in the leather chair in front of her desk. Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat behind her desk looking at him pointedly.

"You're so professional at work, and its getting old." She said as Miroku looked at her tenderly for a moment before leaning forward and whispering to her.

"Kagome I am your long time friend, and think of you as my sister." Miroku said softly as he looked into her eyes before she nodded for him to continue. Kagome leaned back at his soft mannerisms and knew it was a serious subject. Leaning forward she looked him in the face with a soft smile.

"Is Sango pregnant again and this is your way of telling me I'm going to be an aunt again?" She said quietly trying to confine her excitement as she sent him a glowing smile. Miroku felt his heart drop at her care free attitude in the moment.

"Unfortunately she is not, but thanks for reminding me. This is on a much more personal note for you." Miroku said waving to her engagement ring, and watched as anger etched its way onto her lovely face.

"Sesshoumaru fired the receptionist you all shared this morning. I feel that it is my personal duty as your friend to inform you that I shall find the ugliest person to replace her." Miroku said as he tried to defuse the situation as he felt her aura flare in warning.

"Why did he fire her?" Kagome asked him as he looked up at her standing form hands clenched at her side. Leaning back as she came within 6 inches of his face her deep blue eyes boring holes into his own.

"You…u know why...yy" Miroku stuttered out at her as he tried to lean back further into the chair only causing Kagome to lean over him in a threatening way.

"I want you to say it to me…out loud." She said as her aura flared again and he sighed in defeat. Taking her face in his hands he pushed her back gently standing up and towering over her.

"Kikyo is the one Inuyasha fucked at the gala." Miroku felt her tense up and her skin become hot as he took a step back from her. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she walked passed him and out of her office to stand in front of the six rows of cubicles scanning her eyes over them.

Starting to walk down the aisles she notices half of them were either on Facebook, or some other social networking site, or messaging between one another about everything but work. Sighing to herself she cleared her throat loudly getting everyone's attention as soon as all eyes were on her she pointed to the exit.

"Everyone stop what you're doing. Don't touch another key. You're all fired. Exit the premises." Kagome allowed blue eyes to scan each face as she waited for them to instantly start moving. Everyone had remained still as she felt her anger rise to new heights.

"NOWWW" She bellowed out in anger and as soon as the word left her mouth the entire 65th floor was thrown into utter chaos. Turning she walked back into her office and slammed the door harshly behind her as the wall shook from the force.

Miroku whom had left her office after hearing her demands watched in amazement at the way the wall shook as he took out his phone to call his beautiful wife walking to the elevator.

"_Hey." He heard his wife's voice on the other end. _

"So that whole conversation went well and I have high hopes for everyone here" Miroku said sarcastically into the phone as he heard his wife sigh.

"_Great." echoed the sarcastic reply from his wife before the elevator doors shut. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I felt her aura flare twice in warning and knew that she was angry. I felt her as soon as she had entered our floor we shared. The plan of us being closer together was now backfiring. Sinking further into my chair I hear her office door open and she began yelling.<p>

My ears flatten to my skull in an attempt to stifle the headache forming. I deserved this and there wasn't anyway for me to face her yet. I didn't know what to say. A few minutes later I hear her door slam and the sound of something cracking. Standing I walk to the door opening it just enough to peer outside to find no one at their desk. Shutting the door silently I turn my back to it and slide to the floor. I stayed there for several moments trying to organize my thoughts.

Suddenly a forcefully knock sent shivers down my back as I felt her aura flare again. Standing I fling the door open and there she is, the woman I was going to have been married to. With an angry look permanently etched into her face just for me.

"Inuyasha" She spat with disdain holding her hand clutching something. I watched as her ring less hand lifted to my shirt pocket over my heart and dropped something into it. I couldn't say anything and only watched as she took the knob to my door and closed it in my face. Her scent left the air as she exited the floor and didn't wait for my reaction or response.

"It's truly over" I whispered into the air as I ran my clawed hand through my long silver hair. Walking back to my desk I noticed the flashing text on my phone. Flipping it open I see a text from my brother.

'_Board meeting in 15 minutes and don't be late.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lobby<strong>_

* * *

><p>Red eyes scanned the lobby waiting for her associate to arrive. Look towards a group of obviously freshly graduated college women whispering about her behind her back she walked to them interjecting and began to sarcastically giggle amongst them. Looking at each of their faces with a satisfied grin she pointed to her folder with a sharp black fingernail.<p>

"Anyone like the idea of going home without a job?" fell from her lips as she looked at them dully. Waving her elegant hands she shooed them off dissipating the group as she turned back towards the front of the building watching as a tall figure in a Dark blue Armani three piece suit stepped into the building walking towards her with a smirk on his face. His Bright blue eyes fixated on hers as she watched him walk with strong stride.

"Kagura what a very pleasant surprise" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled her hands into his own kissing her left hand with a wink before he stepped back slightly to take in her tight form fitting rouge dress suit with matching red silk Versace heels.

"Always dressed to kill I see." He said licking his lips as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Kouga you really have to stop this." Kagura said in frustration as she pulled back from him and rubbed her hand off on her skirt choosing to ignore the jealous stares from the women in the lobby she started walking to the elevator.

"Just trying to make this whole thing as light hearted as possible." Kouga whispered behind her as they walked to the elevator.

'_How do you always remain so impassive Kagura, and after so many years of all of us being together in friendship, business, and going through school with one another. One of our own is about to be ostracized. Even if he does deserve it he is still our friend and you just ignore everything as if bored. I wonder if so many years of living has caused you to become this way.' _Her fingers snapping in front of his face bringing him out of his deep thought.

"What thing." Kagura said as they stepped into the elevator and looked at him confused her red eyes focusing on his blue ones.

"The whole Inuyasha thing" Kouga whispered before the elevator doors closed and began the steady climb to the 66th floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sesshoumaru P.O.V.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I went to retrieve her from that closet she calls an office. Knowing she wouldn't want to face the idiot alone along with the board of directors even if they were our friends. I lifted my knuckles lightly tapping on the door and heard her scramble around inside turning the knob and allowed myself in I notice the scent of panic within the room I look into her panicked blue eyes.<p>

'_I must tell her that she doesn't have a choice.' _I thought to myself as she looked to me for reassurance.

"Kagome you must inform the board of all of his transgressions against this company this is your duty as Vice President. This is professional nothing personal and just because your exposing him now has nothing to do with his personal ignorance in the relationship he screwed you in." I say to her in the most comforting tone I can muster. Her scent mellows into a much calmer scent of fresh water lilies.

Her long fingers land on my shoulder as I feel her thumb rub my arm innocently. I hold back a purr at the small friction she caused.

"Thank you for that." Her anger returning once again as she lifted the once abandoned briefcase and walked past me towards the conference room where all the others were waiting for their arrival.

Following her I watch as her hips sway from the runway like walk she has and watch in satisfaction as the doors are opened for us and all the other board members are seated talking amongst themselves.

I take a seat next to Kagome whom has her eyes set on Inuyasha. This tension was thick and caused everyone in the room to be on edge.

"What's the meeting for _K...A…G…O…M…E_" I look towards my younger brother as he runs his mouth off to Kagome as she looks at him with abhorrence.

"It's time to bring the truth of your ignorance to the light." She said as she started handing papers out to the different members of the board her blue eyes fixing onto mine as I stood from my seated position and looked my brother in the eyes. Placing my hands onto the table I lean forward towards him.

"Did you really believe you could embezzle 100 Million from us little brother?" I say as his eyes lift to mine in shock.

"The board will be reviewing these figures for the next several hours until we have come to an exact number you are not permitted to leave the building. All of your files are being brought up from storage and we will be double checking every account you have had access to." I say as he turns his back to me and storms out of the meeting.

I lift my eyes to everyone in the room that still have their eyes on the doors in which Inuyasha had just left obviously in shock from such a betrayal.

"I would like to offer everyone an opportunity to continue this meeting at my home." I turn my eyes to the blue eyed woman I had become fascinated with over so many years.

"It would be much more comfortable their and I have plenty of bedrooms. This is going to take awhile and staying here over night doesn't sound pleasant." Her blue eyes looked up into mine as she quickly looked back at the group.

'What was that glance for' I thought to myself as I heard the others agree I nodded my head as well. It would prove to be interesting. Many of us hadn't stayed with each other since our college years.

"What a great Idea! I shall Bring Sango" I hear Miroku exclaim as they began to pack their things.

"Alright everyone I will see you guys at my place around 7. I will have dinner ready." I look towards the little woman as she looked up at me through thick lashes.

"Going to make it tonight Sesshoumaru? I might need your chef like cooking skills." I smirk at her as she hits me in the chest just like old times.

"You always needed my skills." I purr into her ear quickly before walking out of the conference room leaving a very flushed woman behind.

"Indeed" I heard her whisper breathlessly as I made my way to my office.

* * *

><p>I already have some of the next chapter written and cant wait to hear what you guys think of this one!<p>

I hope I am meeting all of your expectations.

~{](^_^)[}~

.:XoXo:.

~Paundrea Sciffo


	3. Like Old Times

Sorry Guys for not updating sooner! I am falling for this guy and havent been writing!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watch as the security guards lock down the exit doors, and turn to me with a pointed glare. Sighing I take the weight off my feet by sitting in my chair run my hands through my hair as I watch them leave down the elevator, surely to lock that down as well. I heard her invitation to the board earlier and her light hearted attitude towards the whole thing. Slipping my hand into my shirt pocket I remove the tiny piece of jewelry twiddling it within my fingers.<p>

'_I knew she would return it, but so soon she was after all always going to be mine' _I thought to myself as I continued to stare into the colorless diamond suddenly feeling my head become fuzzy. I walk towards my sofa taking a seat.

'What is this?' I ask into nothing as my vision become black and I feel myself falling to the cushions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Flashback:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Geek" A boy around seven yelled out pushing a small blue eyed girl to the ground as she got of the school bus causing her books to crash around her. Fear evident on her face as she desperately tried to gather her things and feeling helpless. <em>

"_Teachers Pet" the boy's friend said angrily as he kicked her books into the street outside of a rather large mansion. Her eyes watching as papers began to blow down the street and tears formed in her eyes. A small clawed hand on her shoulder caused her to look up into the face of her life long friend Inuyasha as he helped her stand. Watching as he stood next to her as their peers from school surrounded them. _

"_Ugly Kaggie" A little girl their age said stepping forward pointing to Kagome with an evil smirk on her face as Kagome began to cry. _

"_You shut your mouth and leave her alone or you will have to deal with me." Inuyasha said looking at the different faces in the crowd as he brought his thumb to his chest and puffed it up in pride. _

"_Dog Lover" The kids began to chant as they started to throw rocks at the young kids. A growl ripped from behind them all as they turned to see a talk figure walking through the crowd towards the two being tormented. Coming to stop in front of Kagome she looked up at him reaching her arms out to him as he lifted her from the ground and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and began walking towards the mansion. _

"_Hey wait a minute." Inuyasha said as he chased after the taller figure coming to his side he began pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Only to have fierce golden eyes fixate on his molten ones, and took a step back from his older brother in confusion seeing red already lining his elder's eyes._

"_She is mine to protect, and shall remain as such." The words stung Inuyasha's tiny heart and he wasn't sure what the feeling meant. Sesshoumaru turned and walked into the depths of the mansion leaving his little brother alone on the porch. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:End Flashback:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I felt my clothes clinging to my form as sweat rolled down the bridge of my nose and looked towards the window as the sun began to set. Sitting up I walk to her office and open the door her scent immediately greeting my nose guilt suddenly washed over me as I saw our picture still sitting on her desk. Happy faces Star up at me; her arms were wrapped around my neck as I looked back at her leaves scattered around our feet.<p>

"You were never mine to keep." I whisper into the air as I shut the door behind me and make my way back to my office feeling the tears begin to stream down my cheeks not bothering to wipe them away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Kagome's P.O.V:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Where are you Cookbooks?" I ask into my dark kitchen cabinet as I rummage on my knees. Sitting back onto my bottom in the floor I look up at the ceiling. The lights dimmed for a calm atmosphere. Standing I walk loving the feel of my Enza Costa Linen Pants against my skin. Finally reaching the doors I push my way into my wine cellar going to a clip board on the table in the center.<p>

"Let's see what would be appropriate." I say to myself as my eyes scan the list and I look towards the back wall. Walking forward I feel something inside me pulse and suddenly my hand is around the neck of a Chardonnay. I turn and shut the door behind me walking back into the kitchen.

Retrieving a glass I open the bottle and pour myself a drink taking the glass by the stem I swirl the liquid within and lift the rim to my nose only to inhale the loveliest scent of all.

"Mmmm" I hear myself all but moan as I take a small sip of the light liquid and blend it around in my mouth before allowing myself to swallow it. Hearing the bell of the elevator snapped me out of my day dream as I took my glass and walked to the metal doors. Glancing at the clock it was only 5:56. I hear the sound of bags on the other side and turn my key allowing the doors to open and a agitated looking Sesshoumaru to rush past me and towards the Kitchen bags in tow.

"Finally" I hear him whisper into the air and turn the key to lock the doors again and walk to my kitchen where I see him leaning forward with his hands planted on the granite of my counters before turning to me with a smirk.

"You haven't started cooking." I raised my eyebrow at him, because I knew it was a rhetorical question. Walking to my large kitchen island I take a seat on a stool opposite of the tall man as I gently set the glass down looking up into his eyes I send him playful glare.

"What's it to you Se..ss..ho.." I say his nickname and giggle when he growls at me playfully. I can only watch in total amazement as he begins moving around the kitchen with such ease as if he had cooked here many times before. Time passed and he snapped his fingers in front of my face as I watched him take my glass and sniff it before taking the rest of my wine into his mouth and swallowing it. I felt my mouth drop open and looked at the bottle which he had put on ice. Hearing a chuckle erupt from his chest he refreshed my glass before continuing to chop various herbs throwing them into a large pot.

"I can hardly believe you still have that bottle." I heard him whisper, and felt confused by his admission. Sipping the wine again I had to admit the flavor was familiar and looked up into his face.

"What do you mean?" I question as I stand from my stool and walk around the island to stand next to the bottle. I felt his aura rise as he turned to me and pointed at the bottle before looking at me with care.

"I gifted that to you when you turned 15….and it's from my parents wedding." He said it as he shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the stove and stirred what ever was in the pot. Looking to the bottle I feel my heart clench and my breathing become erratic. He continued to add different things into the pot as I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him from behind. I feel the muscles in his back tense before they slowly relax and the feel of his large hand over mine gently rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

"Why" I whisper into his back as he turned slowly and lifted my chin to look into my face. I see an emotion in his eyes that before had been hidden. My body is suddenly on auto pilot as everything around me fades and as I lift up onto my toes and our faces inched closer together. I feel his claws gently grazing the skin on my hips the feel of his breathe dancing on my lips only a few more centimeters and we would be kissing.

"Ding" I hear the bell choosing to ignore it and inched closer to him as he did the same. Only to have two more rings echo through my apartment seconds later with the added banging on the doors.

I felt his breath leave my face as I allowed my heels to come back to the marble flooring tearing my eyes from his I walk out of the kitchen towards the door. Glancing at the clock I realize that its 7pm and they would begin arriving. By the guess of the multiple bells ringing it was going to be Miroku and her impatient best-friend Sango. Turning the key her guess was correct as Sango lunged into the apartment and walked towards one of the quest bedrooms with bags on her shoulders. I followed her form with my eyes until she was out of site and turned back to Miroku as he looked her over from head to toe before lifting an eyebrow.

"Did we interrupt something?" He said to me as he peeked around the corner at an angry looking Sesshoumaru. I looked back to him intending to reply when suddenly Sesshoumaru walked up behind me looking Miroku directly in the face.

"Obviously" As soon as the words fell from his lips I felt myself flush from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Love you guys!<p>

I will update soon with Chapter 4!

xoxo

~Paundrea


End file.
